


Specialist Agent Mason and Lauren Hart

by VintageVamp



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Sex, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageVamp/pseuds/VintageVamp
Summary: Lauren and Mason's journey of developing their relationships together. (Basically a collection of one shots that show their journey together)
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 2





	Specialist Agent Mason and Lauren Hart

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are owned by Mishka Jenkins, except my OC detective!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for day 11 of @wayhavenmonthly on tumblr, the key word being - SHARING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was going to make this a sweet little prompt where Mason acts grumpy when Lauren asks to share his muffin with her, but I thought if I can make it something more, then why not? So I really poured my heart out into this prompt, since I have been planning this for more than a week or so… I have played Mason’s route only two to three times, but I am not sure if I know his character well enough, so I am really sorry if he seems out of character in this fic… thankyou for reading!

Lauren had been working on some new combinations of boxing and kung fu. Both of the styles were too different from each other, but the result they inflicted had always been similar, making Lauren think to combine the forms to make her movements quick and agile against the supernatural. Nothing can deny the pain when you hit them where it hurts. Was the simple motto she kept with her to not let herself get confused with too many complications.

Sweat had gripped her body, as she kept hitting and kicking the punching bag, until her knuckles reddened and she was out of breathe. Sometimes, she could actually admit that she considered herself as some hulk, due to her always aggressive and angry mind.

“You should take it easy Lauren. The adrenaline might kill you someday!” Felix barged into the training room, with his regular grin plastered on his face. He was followed by the rest of the Unit Bravo, their brows furrowed in an uncommon distress. She started removing her hand wraps, strolling to the corner of the room to reach for her jacket and water bottle.

Her gaze turned to Mason who was standing in the darkest corner of the room, an unlikely tension creasing on his expressions rather than a smug smirk. “Detective.” Adam said, catching her attention from the small moment.

“Yeah?” She asked, her arms slowly sliding into the jacket, as she winced in the pain of her sore muscles. “We couldn’t track the lead, Agent Hart said that they managed to use magic and teleported themselves.” Nate stated, almost surprising her at the choice of his word ‘teleported’.

“I told you guys to let me assist but you. But look what we have here! A cold trail and a hot mess!” She said, the frustration crystal clear in her voice. “None of this would’ve happened if you guys would actually start considering me as the part of this team and not as its mission.”

Felix stepped beside her, keeping his hand on her shoulder, “Easy there, you know Agent Hart has personally asked us to keep you out of this case, right?”

Another groan escaped her as she sat down on the bench, pressing the water bottle to her lips and downing the cold water at once. Something wasn’t right. The seriousness in Felix’s voice and the frown on Nate’s face said more than they did.

“You guys are not telling me something. What’s wrong?” She said, Nate knowing that she was addressing him without looking at him. She took the towel, and started wiping her neck and looked at Unit Bravo expectantly. None of them uttered a single breathe.

She continued staring at them until one of them would stand up and say something. She knew better than forcing something out of them.

“We fucked up.” Mason’s sharp voice echoed in the otherwise completely silent training room. Lauren gave out a tired exhale, tired of the running, hiding and trying to strategize. “Wow, I couldn’t tell. Can I get a slight more elaboration?” Her voice as sharp as Mason, as she looked at Adam.

“The creature… knows about you.” He confessed.

The news remained unsurprising to Lauren. She was expecting this, if not then, then some other time. “And they left this…” Felix fished out a piece of parchment from his jacket and handed it to her.

“Blood Runs.” Had been inked on it.

“How creative.” She scoffed.

“This isn’t time for sarcasm Detective, we have to double, or triple your security. Two of us being with you all the time.” Adam said, his voice rising in concern and fury.

She stood up abruptly, her 5'7" height not quiet helping in looking like the bigger person in front of Adam. But she stood her ground nonetheless, annoyance filling her veins. “Yeah like that has always helped. I don’t even remember Murphy ripping off my throat with your protection around me!” She scolded, the name bringing an uneasy expression and regret flashing on all of their faces. Including Lauren’s.

She backed off, sighing regretfully, her fingers brushing her temples, “I am sorry. I just need a minute.” She stormed out of the room, heading to the open roof, the only place that would never look crowded to her.

—-(in the training room)—-

Nate pinched the bridge of his nose, tired and disappointed in himself like the rest of the Unit Bravo. Since the mission started, Lauren had been on edge, and none of them could do anything about it. “Well, that could’ve gone better…” Felix mumbled jokingly, but even he couldn’t hide the hurt they all felt. Adam glanced to the punching bag, which was still getting back to normal after the hard hits of Lauren’s knuckles.

Mason looked over to the team, taking another drag of his cigarette. “I don’t even remember Murphy ripping off my throat with your protection around me!” Her voice echoed in his mind, the thought irking him more than he would like to. She had always been an angry girl, but the image of Murphy ripping her throat was more disturbing to him than any other of his memories.

Without any announcement or warning, Mason left the room, heading to the roof. It was better to be quiet than baring Felix’s teases for half of eternity.

—-(on the roof)—-

Lauren took out the packet of her cigarettes from her pocket, shoving one of them in her mouth. Her hands trailed her pockets in search of the lighter, but luck didn’t pay her a visit. “Ugghh!” She groaned to herself as she remembered she left the lighter in the locker.

A hand appeared in front of her, with a lighter in their grip. She turned and found Mason, his trademark smirk on his face, “It helps with the anger, doesn’t it?” He asked, his tone softer and more genuine than she expected it to be.

She took the lighter and nodded, bringing the fire to the edge of her cigarette, lighting it up and taking in a drag. He sat beside her, a little distance between them. Lauren ran a hand through her long red curls, letting it down to one side and allowing it to dandle in the wind.

The side of her neck exposed the healed scars of Murphy’s fangs, making Mason revisit the horrible memory. He swallowed, glancing at her subtly, while her attention hadn’t been anywhere.

“You know… sometimes, I get tired of all of this. I can only imagine what it’s like for you guys.” She said to herself, not expecting Mason to react on such a statement. He has never been the one to talk about something emotional… or mental, to be honest.

“It’s not that hard once you get used to it.”

His reply stunned her, as she watched him, willingly trying to share his experience and thoughts with her instead making some sort of sex joke.

“Sometimes, you just gotta let people in…” he whispered, as if he had been lost in his own thoughts, and forgotten that she was sitting right beside him. His eyes suddenly widened at the the realization of his own words.

“And by 'in’ I mean—” he started, trying to restore his reputation. “Mason.” She said, her voice enough to snap his attention. “I know what you mean. Just, don’t ruin it.” She admitted and looked away.

He pressed his lips in a thin line, frowning at her expressions, but chose to respect her wish. She shifted closer to him, their shoulders pressing against each other. Heat erupted in Mason’s body, a different kind of heat. The heat not stirring in his center, but at his cheeks. What the fuck? Am I BLUSHING?! He thought, astonished by himself and his feelings.

She let her head drape on his shoulder as both of them stared into the nothingness. He hesitantly reached for her fingers, continuously surprising himself, and laced it with his, her palm rougher and her grip lose due to the soreness. Lauren’s gaze landed on their laced fingers, a genuine smile crawling on her face, as she felt Mason’s warm body against her.

She closed her eyes, as she moved closer to him, gently wrapping her arms around him, trying not to overwhelm him with her touch. Which she didn’t know, will never overwhelm him in an unpleasant way. She wanted to savor the moment, both of them not making dirty eyes at each other, and just sharing a simple moment. He couldn’t understand what was getting over him, as he lightly slipped his arm at her waist, holding her against him.

The silence lingered between them, as both of them kept their eyes closed and held each other.

Nate came to the roof to check on Lauren. Assuming that she would’ve cooled off by then and saw both Mason and Lauren together. He could tell that Mason was completely emerged into the moment, as he didn’t detect him coming to them.

The evening sun rays glimmered on both of them, as they continued to devour their presence against each other, a wash of calm pouring over Lauren. “Thank you.” She said, her voice slightly more than a whisper. Mason chuckled despite his confused self, “For what sweetheart?”

She pulled back for a moment, leaving Mason feeling uneasy, looking him in the eyes, her hazel and his grey ones seeming to exchange an unsaid conversation, “You know.” She sighed, and rested her head on his shoulders once again. Her smell and aura filled his senses, as he unconsciously rubbed her back… somehow, wanting nothing else from the moment.

A smile crept on Nate’s lips, a proud look on his face as he saw both of his aggressive peers being themselves for a time being. He quietly left, leaving them both in their solitary moment…

**Author's Note:**

> If your're on tumblr, you can catch these fics on @vintage-vamp! Thankyou for reading!


End file.
